The Break in
by Chuckleshan
Summary: The adventures of a drunk Clarke breaking into a cranky Lexa's apartment. Modern clexa AU.
1. The Break in

**A/N: I saw this prompt on tumblr. I wish I could credit the prompter. Basically just a one or possibly more shot of a drunk Clarke breaking into A very cranky Lexa's home. Enjoy my un-beta'd foray into a modern clexa AU.**

* * *

It had been a long shift and you were exhausted, a quick meal and even quicker shower later you are face down on your bed in just your bathrobe. You can faintly hear your roommate shuffling around in the kitchen and you still wonder how Anya can have so much damn energy after the day you've both just had. You'd envy her if you could muster the energy that would require.

Before sleep can fully take over you feel the bottom of the bed dip and the wet snout of your Great Dane, Gustus, rub against the sole of your foot before he settles in. You're happy you have a king sized bed and can afford a big apartment, in a pet friendly building.

Although you live in a pretty safe neighborhood better you believe in the old adage "safe than sorry" which is why you'd adopted your massive dog. One look at Gustus, gentle as he is, tends to ward most people off. You and Anya are known as the two girls with the giant dog. You pat his head then close your eyes settling in for the night succumbing to sleep within seconds.

* * *

At first, you think Anya is still awake at whatever ungodly hour it is right now, watching some really loud home renovation show on HGTV. "Anya turn it down!" you grumble, weakly slapping the wall and closing your eyes again when the noise stops. You're relieved and attempt to get back to sleep when the sound of glass being broken and giggles can be heard coming from the entrance of your apartment. For a minute you think you must be on an episode of stupid criminals, who giggles while breaking and entering? Before you can react Gustus is already up and out your bedroom door.

You get up and grab your gun from its lockbox in your closet, cursing yourself for not putting on actual clothes before falling asleep. Looking at the clock you see it's 2am and groan, you're definitely going to shoot whoever is out there if they haven't already been mauled by Gustus, who you can hear barking at the intruder who tries to shush him. Cocking your gun you tie your robe tighter and slowly make your way out of your room.

You creep your way to Anya's room across the hall and open the door. You walk up to her, shaking her slightly keeping one eye on the door. "Anya wake up someone's in the house." You whisper to her and receive a disgruntled groan as she turns away from you and buries her head in her pillow.

"Call the cops." She mumbles annoyed as you shake her again.

"We are the cops!" you whisper harshly to her as she covers her face with the blanket. "Fine, but I'm letting them steal your swords then," she seems to perk up at that and you shake your head making your way out of her room and down the hall to the living room.

As you round the corner you hear a loud thump and more giggles. "Oh my god stop, shhh, you aren't 'llowed in ma house doggy. Raven why's there a doggy in our house." You hear your clearly female intruder slurring through her giggles. Great a drunk and stupid thief this is going to be fun.

You aim your weapon ready to fire and are completely thrown off by the scene before you. Gustus is sat on your intruder licking their face while wagging his tail excitedly. What the hell!

"Gustus off!" You command the dog who reluctantly moves off the would be thief, laying next to them with his head on their torso, his big brown eyes raised innocently towards you. You're even more surprised to see a mass of blonde hair and familiar blue eyes below your dog.

"Pretty sure you can put the gun away Lex," comes Anya's amused and annoyingly calm voice from behind you. "I don't think you wanna harm the cute girl from 7a, that you and seemingly Gustus have a crush on. Unless you're doing it so we can have the corner apartment with the park views because then yes, I support you and will help you hide the body. So long as we don't have to off her super hot roommate."

You lower your weapon and turn to look at Anya incredulously and she just shrugs. "What? She's gorgeous and intelligent, that's a hard combination to find nowadays." Anya mumbles and you really wonder how she even passed the psych evaluation for the force.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Before she can respond the sounds of dry heaving can be heard, you turn your head back to your drunk neighbor just as she turns her head and throws up all over your hardwood floors, chunks hitting your couch and making you both cringe. Gustus whines at you both almost as if pleading for you to help her.

"You know I have a weak stomach and you're the one who has a crush on her, she's all yours." Anya says to you before turning and heading back to her room. "C'mon Gus." She calls and he follows her, tail between his legs as he passes you.

"Traitor." You call to the retreating form of your supposedly loyal dog, before you move forward towards the girl on the floor, putting your gun down on the table. You carefully pick her up and carry her bridal style to the bathroom, where you sit her in the tub. After you have her situated you grab a wash cloth and wipe her face clean, wondering how you're going to manage to get her into at least a clean shirt.

She doesn't give you much time to think as she seems to wake from her stupor and starts taking her shirt off. "Raven, why's so hot?" You try your best not to gape, but fail pathetically as more of her skin is revealed. You shake yourself out of the trance just in time to dodge the vomit soaked shirt as its tossed in your direction.

"Stay here, I'll uh, I'll go get you some water." You tell her and she turns to look at you with clouded blue eyes, she simply nods and closes her eyes again. You go into the kitchen grab her some water, stopping off in your room to put on some pajamas and grab her a clean tank top.

"Hey!" The now very alert blonde shouts at you as soon as you step back into the bathroom. "you aren't Raven? did you come home with me? you're hot, are we going to have sex? Where's my shirt, did we already have sex?" she continues her slurred interrogation with a confused pout on her face. You chuckle unsure if it's from your sheer exhaustion or because your house guest is adorable, you hand over the the glass of water.

"Here stud, drink this and then we can get you into a clean shirt," the blonde complies, seemingly forgetting her questions for the moment. After she's drained the glass, you help her into the tank top, making a valiant effort to resist staring at her chest in the process. You get her out of the tub, making sure to steady her on your way to your bedroom.

You help her lay on the bed and she pulls you down with her and rolls on top of you. In all your wildest fantasies about how you'd get the beautiful girl from 7a in bed with you, this was not how you had imagined it going. You try to pull away so you can sleep on the couch but she has a surprisingly strong grip on you and has you practically pinned under her as her breathing evens out.

You look at the clock and notice this whole fiasco has taken up a good hour of your sleep time and you're happy that you have the weekend off. Since it seems you won't be moving anytime soon you close your eyes and let sleep take you under once more.

* * *

 **A/N2: once my beta and I can get my chapters to be cohesive there will be more The Sky is Falling.**


	2. Breaking and Entering

**The day after from Clarke's pov**

* * *

The pain is the first thing that hits you in the morning before your eyes even have a chance to open. You're going to kill Raven for feeding you shots all night, once you don't feel like death warmed under. Your mouth is dry and your body feels heavy and weighed down. You're hoping that Raven at least closed your curtains all the way for you, it's the least she can do after all.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel something nuzzling your neck and you realize that your body isn't heavy with your hangover, but weighed down by another body, a rather hairy body at that. You start to panic slightly with thoughts of who you may have accidentally taken home last night, however you don't have time to process because the body is moving again and is that drool?!

Instantly your eyes fly open to see who your disgusting bedfellow is. Your eyes open and then widen at the sight of the massive dog in bed with you. "Raven! Raven why is the dog from 7C in our apartment! Why is it in my bed!" You demand loudly at your roommate who is probably outside your door laughing at managing to somehow kidnap your neighbors dog and get it into bed with you.

You don't immediately get an answer so you continue despite the pain. "Raven I'm pretty sure they are both cops and will shoot you for kidnapping their dog!"

The dog in question startles at your volume and falls out of the bed and hits the floor with a loud thump. He covers his ears whimpering at you. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry are you okay?" You find yourself asking the dog in a lowered voice, for both his sake and yours.

The bedroom door flies open a moment later and the person standing in the door way is decidedly not Raven, but rather one of the owners of the dog that's currently sitting up on the floor beside you, wagging his tail excitedly. "Are you okay?" The beautiful brunette asks concern flooding her features looking between you and the dog.

You take a minute to look around and realize you aren't in your room. In hindsight it makes more sense than the girl from 7c being in your house and bringing her dog along. "How'd I get here? and where is the shirt I had on last night?"

"You broke in," Is the answer you receive from the now amused brunette. "Your shirt is currently in the dryer, it needed a thorough washing."

Your eyes widen in shock and your face flushes with embarrassment. "Oh god I didn't! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," the gorgeous brunette you've been crushing on says with a tiny smirk playing on her lips. "You got the breaking and entering part down, not so much the cat burglar part though." She teases from her spot leaning against the frame of the bedroom door.

You chuckle at her words despite your embarrassment. "I'll certainly work on that for next time then I suppose."

"Probably not the sort of thing to be telling an officer of the law."

"Even if said officer is out of uniform?" you aren't sure where your confidence is coming from, you may still be drunk, but you're rolling with it and she seems into you.

The brunette taps her chin in contemplation before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess not, anyway if you're hungry, I've made some breakfast." she offers.

"I could eat, although I make it a rule not to take food from strangers."

"I'm Lexa Woods and it's a pleasure to meet you Clarke," She sticks out her hand for you to shake and your slightly stunned by how she knows your name. "Your roommate, Raven, I believe her name was, came by to see if we'd seen you. I told her you were sleeping, so she left to get some sleep as well. Apparently she's spent half of last night looking for you."

"That bitch, I'm going to kill her." You groan, flopping back onto the bed.

"Again not the wisest thing to say to a cop, remember?" Lexa replies with a coy smile, "although I understand the sentiment."

You blush slightly at your outburst. Good job Griffin, _where'd all your game go?_. You think to yourself before looking back up to Lexa. "Sorry, it's just she's the whole reason I'm in this mess in the first place and she just abandons me."

"Well how bout you plot your revenge over some eggs and coffee?" Lexa offers with a timid smile.

You move off the bed and nod for her to lead the way.

* * *

As you make your way into the kitchen you notice the scene of your crime. The front door has a piece of cardboard duct taped to it where you'd broken the glass to get into the apartment. There's also a strong scent of bleach and a fruity cleaning product, which makes you a bit nauseous on your way past the couch.,Apparently drunk you reverts back to your past days of petty criminal activity.

"Well, well, if it isn't the criminal mastermind herself." The tall blonde sitting at the breakfast nook calls to you between a forkful of eggs.

Your face immediately flushes a shade of red. "Uh.. Yeah.. Um sorry about that. I can pay to have your door fixed."

"No need, already called our friend Lincoln, he'll be here soon to asses and fix the damage." The blonde responds.

You quirk a brow at the familiar name. "Lincoln, tall guy, more muscles than hair. Owns a Harley Davidson seventy-two and currently banging a hurricane of a girl named Octavia Blake?"

"That would be our Lincoln," Lexa answers.

"Hmm, small world. Raven, Octavia and I grew up together. She brought Lincoln to the shop a few weeks ago when the seventy-two was acting up." You supply.

"So, you're a grease monkey by day and an unsuccessful criminal by night?" The yet to introduce herself blonde states through a chuckle.

"Anya!" Lexa huffs to the other woman.

Anya raises her hands in surrender and shrugs. "What? I'm just saying she should maybe stick to her day job. Would have saved you the trouble of scrubbing puke off the hard wood and me from having to improvise a new door and of course there's the matter of having to arrest her on our day off."

Your face pales at the thought of being arrested. Lexa notices the change in your posture and moves to reassure you. "Pay her no mind Clarke, she's just messing with you. We aren't going to arrest you."

"This time anyway," Anya quips before leaving the table and heading back towards the bedrooms."your shirt is hung up with the rest of laundry when you're ready." She calls before disappearing into her room. Once she's left you let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Don't worry she likes you." Lexa says as she hands you a cup of coffee, which you accept gratefully.

"Really, how can you tell?"

"If she didn't you'd already be down at the station being booked. Of course I'm sure a date with your roommate may further ensure that doesn't happen."

You almost choke on your coffee at the thought of Anya and Raven going on a date. They'd probably kill each other. On second thought, it may be the best way to get revenge on your best friend.

"Uh oh, that smirk can mean nothing good." Lexa notes.

Your smile only grows wider. "I think them going on a date would be an excellent idea."

Lexa hands you a plate of bacon and eggs and you thank her before digging in. After a night like you just had you're extraordinarily ravenous and polish off your plate in record time. When you look up Lexa is only half way through her own breakfast and you flush embarrassed.

"Looks like someone was hungry, if you want more there's still some bacon in the pan." Lexa smiles at you then continues eating. You're tempted but decide to forgo the extra bacon.

"Believe me as much as I would love to I have a training session with Octavia in about a half hour and she'd smell the bacon on me and make me do more laps." You groan at the thought.

Lexa laughs besides you and you shoot her a playful glare. "I admire the commitment though after a night like you had, I'd be utterly useless."

"Well just know if you don't see me after today, it's Octavia Blake's fault." You joke.

"I'll keep that in mind." She says as she stands and takes the plates to rinse off and put in the dishwasher.

"Thank you for breakfast and well taking care of me last night." You stand and tell her once she turns to face you.

"Not a problem, just let me get your shirt and I'll walk you out," Lexa says before she walks back to where you assume the laundry room is. A minute later she comes back with your now clean shirt on a hanger. "There you go."

You're so captivated by her smile that it takes you a minute to respond and take the shirt from her. There's a small smile playing at her lips and you feel your cheeks heating. "Thanks again, Lexa."

"Anytime Clarke, but maybe next time without the destruction of property?" You shove her lightly and she laughs at your attempt.

"Hopefully, next time will include me, you and coffee on Sunday, so I can make it up to you?" You ask sheepishly, your hand flying to the back of your neck.

"I'd love that." Your heart soars and you have to remember to contain yourself from looking like a dork in front of Lexa.

"Yes, sure Sunday...um about 11am good?"

"Tomorrow 11, I'll be waiting with bated breath." She winks at you and you try not to blush more than you already are. You wonder where all your game has gone.

She opens the door for you and you walk through, keeping yourself composed as you cross the hall to your own apartment. You turn back and she's still standing there watching you, she waves as you push open your own door and enter closing the door behind you. You lean against it with a big smile on your face.

* * *

 **this is actually the last chapter I had written for this, but I think I'd like to see both dates. Also if you haven't yet, I totally recommend checking out my other one shot series called in the silent moments, this chronically Clarke's time on earth before the 100 land in the sky is falling. Currently working on the next chapter and will also be taking prompts for that story if there's something you'd like to see. As for the sky is falling good news both new chapters are almost ready for posting just need one or two more sessions with my beta to polish them and they'll be out.**


	3. Protective detail

**Holy crap guys! Did you all survive that episode? Lexa was on screen for what 60 seconds and Clexa was explosive! I have all the feels.**

* * *

"You actually managed to score yourself a date, between all that bumbling?" Anya teases you and is wholly unaffected by your glare.

"It's not a date, it's just coffee." You defend crossing your arms in front of you.

"Bullshit!" Anya challenges. "The sexual tension between you two was enough to clear me out the room. I'm surprised you two didn't defile the kitchen counter."

You look at her wide eyed. "There was no sexual tension."

"How in the hell are you a detective?" Anya throws her hands up exasperated. "Her eyes didn't leave your body, unless they were on your lips and let's not get started on you, captain heart eyes."

"Heart eyes? What even is that?" You ask.

"The look you were giving Clarke while practically salivating over her," Anya rolls her eyes. "anyway when is this coffee date happening?"

"Again not a date and tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she asks and you nod your head. "Good thing I put a rush on those prints then."

You raise your brow at your roommate in confusion. "Rush on what prints?"

"Clarke's," she answers nonchalantly and your mouth drops open in shock. "what, don't give me that look!"

"What? How'd you even get her prints?" You fire at her.

Anya let's out an annoyed huff. "Seriously how'd you get through the academy? I took her prints from the mug she used while you were making heart eyes at her when you walked her out."

"Why did you do that?" You question.

"Because she broke into our house and I don't care how cute her roommate is, I'd feel better about you hanging out with her once we know for sure she's not a serial killer." Anya defends her actions.

You know Anya is protective of you even if she won't admit it. She may hide behind the cop thing, but she's your big sister and ever since you had your heart broken in high school she's been critical of any women who may have a romantic inkling towards you. You know she means well, taking someone's finger prints seems a bit extreme even for her though. Clarke may have the right idea trying to set her up with her roommate Raven.

"You're insane and I hope uncle Gus isn't helping you with this." You glare again at your sister before walking off to your room ignoring Anya's calls that she'd let you know the results. You close your bedroom door and drop down onto your bed. Today has been the most eventful day off you've had in a while.

* * *

Octavia is having quite the laugh at your expense as you recall your night and day to her. She's met Lexa and Anya and agrees with your assessment about the older blonde girl. You know she's not someone to mess with especially if Octavia is intimidated by her.

"So what are you going to do to get your revenge on Raven?" Octavia asks, knowing you all too well.

"Oh I have a few ideas." You smirk.

"Am I going to have to bail either of you two of out jail?"

"Nothing so dramatic this time and that only happened a few once."

"Twice," Octavia corrects rolling her eyes at you. "The two of you are such children, I swear."

You get back into your workout routine and you're so thankful for Lexa feeding you, there's no way you'd have survived if you had a hang over. Noticing your smile as you think about Lexa, Octavia pushes you even harder, because to her if you are smiling you aren't working hard enough.

* * *

"You got breakfast and a date. You should be thanking me." Raven says defensively once you get home and confront your roommate.

"You left me with strangers!" You continue exasperated.

"Strangers that are cops, you're fine and you could be getting laid soon. So what's the big deal?"

You let out an annoyed sigh. "Raven it's not a date and nobody is getting laid, I'm taking her out for coffee to apologize for throwing up allover her living room floor, breaking her front door and as a thank you for not having me arrested like her roommate wanted to do."

"Okay I see your point, but she didn't let her do it because she's totally into you Clarke." You literally cannot believe the words that are coming out of Raven's mouth. She's supposed to be a genius, you've seen her off the chart IQ scores, but on days like these you wonder if someone didn't screw up the results, because really!

"You're really lucky that Octavia has exhausted me to within an inch of my life or I would kick your ass!" You threaten and Raven just chuckles at your words. It's not the first or the last time you'll threaten her and she knows it's an empty one.

You huff and throw yourself on the couch next to her with your arms crossed. The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes, until there's a commercial and Raven turns on you with a wide smile and you raise your brow at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." You eye her suspiciously and you know it's not nothing especially when her smile turns into a big grin.

"Just spit it out Raven!"

She bounces in her seat as she looks at you. "What are you going to wear on your date? have you already decided? you've got great boobs, you should definitely highlight them." Raven rambles out excitedly.

"Again it's not a date and no I haven't picked out what I'm going to wear." Your answer leaves Raven looking at you scandalized.

"Clarke this is the woman you've been thirsting after since we moved in here and you HAVEN'T picked out your outfit already? This is a disaster, are you trying not to get laid here!" You're amused at her dramatics.

Before you even have a chance to respond to her and reel her back in she's up off the couch and running to your bedroom. She has her phone clutched in her hand and you know she's calling Octavia.

You shake your head at her and lift yourself from the couch making your way to the bathroom to have a shower, before Octavia comes over and the two of them team up against you.

* * *

It's 10:15am and you're already dressed and ready to go, you'd changed your clothes about five times all under Anya's watchful eye. She'd found it quite amusing to give her commentary on your outfit choices until you'd finally kicked her out and decided to just go with casual comfort.

It's supposed to be a nice day out so you opt for a light yellow henley, dark wash blue skinny jeans and your favorite black boots. You applied light, natural make-up and had your hair in the usual braids.

You've been pacing the length of your living room for the last five minutes. Gustus, follows your movement as you walk up and down. "You're making him nervous, would you just sit down or go outside!" Anya says from her place on the couch.

You glare at her, but finally relent and plop down into a bar stool in the kitchen. You fiddle with your watch for a minute before turning in your seat to face your sister. "This is all your fault."

"My fault, how exactly?" She asks with her brow raised.

"You got into my head with all that date and sexual tension stuff and now I'm nervous." You accuse.

"You'll be fine kid, just be yourself. If she screws up though, I'll do whatever I can in my power to make her life a living hell." You know she's being sincere and you worry about Clarke.

"Anya." You warn and she lifts her hands in mock surrender.

There's a knock on your door and you look down at your watch. It's five minutes to eleven, the time had flown by. You hop up off your stool and head towards the door, but Anya somehow managed to get up off the couch and across to the door before you can even get to your feet, Gustus at her side.

"Hello Clarke," she greets, while blocking the doorway. "How are this morning?"

You hear Clarke greet her back and then ask for you. "Yep, she's ready. I just wanted to take this opportunity to let you know, if you hurt her nobody will ever find your body." Your eyes widen in horror at the threat and Clarke is obviously unprepared for it as well if her stuttering is any indication.

"Anya!" You chastise and she backs away from the door, which you quickly rush out of and pull the door closed behind you. "I'm so sorry about her." You apologize to Clarke. You're mortified and can feel your cheeks flushing.

Clarke laughs and you look up sort of shocked at her unexpected reaction. "I really thought Octavia was joking about the threats, although as she tells it you were part of it too, when Lincoln brought her around."

Your blush grows redder. "I cannot deny or confirm." You're happy your voice comes out confident and even a bit flirtatious.

"That's answer enough, so shall we?" Clarke asks and you nod for her to lead the way.

* * *

 **I felt the date should have its own chapter. Hope you enjoyed this las test installment. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr at chuckleshan. I'm always down to fan girl over Clexa with you all and who knows maybe if you have a prompt for this story or in the silent moments (recently updated) some version of it may make it into the story**


	4. Coffee date escapades

**A/N: Here's the date you've all been waiting for. It took a rather unexpected turn, but it's Clexa so I'm not surprised. All mistakes are mine, but there is a reason... It was after 12am when I finished it. There's a slight pov change at the end, so watch out for that.**

 **Thanks to fairytaleslayer for helping me along with this chapter. Fight me till the sun rises just updated and it's great chapter so go read that on ao3.**

 **Once you're done with those check out my other fic The Sky is Falling, chapter 9 has just been updated a few days ago. Hopefully chapter 10 will be out soon.**

* * *

The walk to the restaurant is a good way for you both to catch up on the remainder of your Saturday's. Clarke had thanked you profusely for the breakfast that saved her life before her training session with Octavia. You'd laughed to hide your blush, before delving into the tale of your own rather boring day of taking Gustus for a walk and then watching Netflix with Anya.

It takes a monumental effort for you to keep your eyes off of Clarke's body, she's wearing a green tank top, curve hugging jeans and a light white cardigan. You hadn't taken note of her outfit on your way out the door, but once in the elevator you'd gotten the opportunity to appraise her outfit and you thank every higher entity there is that Anya isn't around to tease about drooling more than Gustus.

"Do you want to sit inside or outside?" Clarke asks as she stops in front of the quaint little café just a few blocks from your apartment.

You look around the place and decide since it's such a nice day out you should both enjoy it. "Outside definitely."

She nods with a smile before pulling the door open for you and you walk in past her. You have to hold in your blush as your arm brushes against her chest when you squeeze through the door.

"Have you been here before?" Clarke inquires as she steps in next to you in the line.

"I come here quite often actually, the coffee here is the right kind of strong when one is working the night shift," you answer while shuffling forward with the rest of the line. "you?"

"Oh yeah, Raven makes me come down here at least three times a day, since it's close to the garage." she chuckles and you can't help but laugh along with her. She's got such a whimsical laugh.

"Good morning, detective Woods, don't usually see you here during the day time." The barista, Fox, greets you.

"I could say the same about you, Fox," you reply. "Someone call in sick?"

The girl nods her head. "Yep and on my day off too." she sighs dramatically and you know she doesn't really mind, she's a college student and can use the extra cash. You always make sure to leave a bit extra in the tip jar whenever she's working. "What's got you here so early on a Sunday?"

"It's a rather long and colorful story that I will tell you when you are older," you joke with her and she rolls her eyes and chuckles. "However I was promised coffee by my very charming neighbor, so really it's her fault." you say pointing to Clarke beside you and she smiles at Fox.

"So your usual detective Woods or are you willing to try something new today?" Fox smirks already knowing your answer.

You laugh before requesting your usual Americano with two sugars and a Club sandwich. You then step aside to let Clarke order.

"I'll have a cinnamon latte and a ham and Swiss panini. Thanks."

Fox punches in your orders and Clarke pays for them before stepping aside to the area of the counter where you're waiting for your drinks and food.

"I would never have pegged you for a cinnamon latte kinda girl." you comment on her drink of choice.

"Well some of us are the adventurous type, detective." she winks at you and you're relieved that Fox brings your order over to save you from bumbling over your words.

You grab the drinks and Clarke takes your sandwiches and you two head out towards the patio and sit under one of the open umbrellas to keep you protected from the sun. You have a perfect view of the park and lake across from the café.

* * *

"I just wanted to apologize again for Anya, sometimes she takes the protective older sister thing to a whole other level." You say between bites of your sandwich.

"Wait, she's your sister?" Clarke asks, it's not the first time someone has been shocked at the revelation that the two of you are siblings because you don't exactly look alike.

"Believe me, I've always told her she's adopted, but she took after my dad in the looks department and I took after my mom."

"Well okay I can see how that would work, most people say I got all my looks from my dad."

"He's got to be one handsome man." The words are out of your mouth before you can stop them and your eyes widen with shock once you realize what you said.

"Detective Woods, was that a pick up line?" She chastises playfully and you look up and notice her cheeks are slightly pink.

"Only if it works." You retort.

Clarke leans in closer across the table and your eyes drop for a split second to her cleavage, before you catch yourself and look into her eyes. She smirks and you know she's caught you looking.

"Depends on your intention, I suppose." She flirts and her voice has a slight rasp to it that sends a tingle down your spine. You're left speechless and wondering where all your game has gone as she pulls back and takes a slow drink of her coffee.

* * *

After you've regained your composure and you've both finished your food and drinks you suggest taking a walk around the park and Clarke readily agrees. You're happy to know she's enjoying your company as much as you are enjoying hers.

The two of you find an empty bench overlooking the lake and Clarke sits so close your legs are touching. You watch a family of ducks playing around in the water and kids playing around the park and trying to attract the birds with bread as a way to distract you from your racing heart.

"I think this is one of the best Sunday's I've ever had." You say earnestly and Clarke smiles bashfully at you.

"I definitely agree with you on that one." You can't hide the grin that spreads across your face at her words.

"So how do you plan on getting your revenge on Raven?" You've been curious as to what lengths she'd go to in order to get back at her roommate.

"Well I'm glad you asked, because I have a brilliant idea and I require your assistance."

"How can I be of service?"

"Raven has a ridiculously huge crush on Anya and I think that we should set them up."

"Okay, how exactly is that a revenge plot?" Clarke pokes your side and glares at you before she continues explaining her plan.

"We'll text the both of them, I'll tell Raven that I managed to land her a date with Anya as a means of making it up to her for breaking the door and you'll tell Anya that Raven feels terrible about the door and insists on paying for the damages."

"Alright and then what?" You ask

"We just tell them a time and a place to meet up. Raven will think they're on a date and Anya will be expecting to get paid for the door. So we'll just watch and wait to see how long it takes them to figure out they've been played."

"Oh, you're evil." Clarke just smirks at you. "I'm in!"

"You're the best!" She enthuses and kisses your cheek, before continuing to work out the details of the plan as if nothing had happened.

* * *

By the time the two of you leave the park it's late afternoon. You'd been so wrapped up in each other's company that you'd lost track of time until your stomach made an embarrassingly loud grumble. Clarke had looked at you wide eyed and then patted your stomach and asked if it needed to be fed. You tried to pretend not be amused by her antics but you couldn't help but let a smile break through your façade at her wide grin.

You're not entirely sure how it happened, but somewhere along the walk back your hands had found each other and clasped together. You love the contrasting feeling of her warm and rough palm against yours and your thumb runs circles over the back of her hand as you two slowly make your way back to your apartment block.

Clarke decides once you're inside that she wants to take the stairs up the seven flights and pulls you along by your joined hands into the stairwell. You're all too willing to follow behind her and she teases you about checking out her ass, which you don't deny and even manage to compliment without getting your words all twisted. Your game has returned!

You're in front of your apartment door fumbling one-handed for your keys and Clarke is giggling at your attempts to get them out of your pocket. "A little help would be nice, if I'm not getting my hand back."

"But you're doing so well," She grins, just as you pull the keys out. "See knew you could do it."

You roll your eyes at her cheering. You're about to pull your hand out of hers when she tightens her grip and tugs you closer. "I had a really good time today."

"Me too." You smile and decide to close the small distance between you. Wrapping your free hand around her waist you pull Clarke in and run your nose against hers, giving her enough time to pull back. You're thankful to every higher power out there when she doesn't and you close the final distance connecting your lips.

The kiss starts off slow and gentle. You're melting into each other as the kiss increases in intensity. Your back is against your front door and you're pulling Clarke tighter against you. She moans into your mouth and then pulls back slightly.

You're slightly dazed and more than a bit confused when Clarke turns you to face the door. She pushes your hair away from your neck and starts kissing the exposed skin she finds there. "Open the door, Lexa." she whispers against your over heated skin and you shiver with excitement, cursing your shaking hands until you finally get the keys in the lock and manage to get the door open.

* * *

You're so lost in the feeling of Clarke's lips on yours, her body pressed against yours and her hand running under your shirt, skimming up your ribs that you don't hear the door open or close. The squeeze of her hands against your breasts distracts you from the sound of the approaching foot steps.

Anya walks into the scene of her sister writhing under the blonde from 7C. She looks down at a rather excited Gustus, even after the hour long walk, "told you it'd happen." Gustus just looks up at her and barks happily, while tugging on his leash.

She looks back to the pair on the couch and is astounded to see neither of them have come up for air yet. She weighs her options and then smirks as an idea hits her. She bends down and unhooks Gustus from his leash. "Go get 'em buddy."

The massive dog needs no further instruction before he charges the couch and lands on Clarke. There's a loud groan from the two women on the couch who finally break apart.

Both of them sit up and try to compose themselves when they notice Anya's presence. She cracks up at their expressions especially Lexa's glare that she usually reserves for criminals. "Oh don't let me stop you by any means, I'll let myself out, just don't get her pregnant on the couch Lex." Anya calls out grabbing her coat and wallet and walking back to the door.

You groan as Anya leaves and glare at Gustus, sat happily between you and Clarke and let out a frustrated sigh. "How soon can we get started on that prank?"

* * *

 **Check me out on tumblr chuckleshan, for flailing and head canons. All reviews are appreciated.  
**

 **also please remember to continue supporting the 100 by watching live (those who can) and participating online with all the madness on Twitter and tumblr. The fandom tries to trend something the 100 related every Thursday. Especially now we are up against scandal on TGIT.**


	5. Expressive Espressos

**LGBT fans deserve better, minorities are not disposable. I know it's hard right now but keep fighting. Go vote in all the polls especially zimbio Lexa would want us to keep fighting**

* * *

It's been a week since your coffee date with Lexa and the two of you have spent a lot of your free time together. She'd dropped by the garage on Monday with lunch and you'd stopped by the station with coffee and a bagel from her favorite place on Wednesday. Lexa has been working days this week so you've gone on walks with her and Gustus to wind down.

Lexa also insisted that she take you out on a proper date on her next day off and you're counting down the days until then. Of course, not going on an official date hasn't stopped you from vigorous make out sessions whenever you're alone together.

You've been so wrapped up in Lexa, your plans for revenge against Raven have been sort of been put on the back burner for now. You almost consider not doing it, because if she hadn't have been a jerk you wouldn't be where you are with Lexa.

"You're at it again with the heart eyes." Raven breaks you from your thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" You question looking up from your phone. You'd been texting with Lexa for the last fifteen minutes since she was on her break and things were slow at the garage.

"You'd think she had a magic vag with the way you've been acting this week," She answers. " I mean I would understand if she let you mess about under the hood a bit."

"Not everything is about sex."

"Says the woman not getting laid." She raises her brow in challenge at you. Just like that the plan is back on. You send a quick text to Lexa and she agrees to discuss the details of the plan on tonight's walk.

* * *

A week later everything is set, it had taken little convincing to get Raven to believe you about a Friday night date with Anya. Lexa had been equally successful, since Anya had been in a bad mood that week as Lincoln had been unavailable to come by to fix the door for them and she was looking into other avenues. Of course you and Lexa had clued Lincoln into your plans and he'd immediately agreed to make himself unavailable on the condition he got a video of the events.

Since Friday night was usually slow at the café you went to on your own date, you'd chosen that as the place to stage your coup. Fox would be working that night and agreed to sneak you both in through the back so you could watch the events unfold.

Raven is first to arrive and she orders her usual coffee then picks a table to sit at, she's tapping her mug nervously as she waits for Anya. The older blonde walks into the café a few minutes later and heads directly for the table. The standard introductions and pleasantries are exchanged easily.

You hadn't expected Anya to be so blunt and upfront about it, but she jumps right into the conversation about the door and Raven paying for it. You have to hold in your laugh as Raven's expression changes with every word out of Anya's mouth, she's practically fuming by the time Anya pulls out what you can only assume is a bill for the damages.

You can feel Lexa snickering behind you as Raven bolts up from her seat and throws the bill back in Anya's face. "A bill for your door?" She yells outraged. "Is that your idea of a date!"

Anya is shocked in place with her hands raised trying to calm the enraged woman in front of her. "Well the door isn't going to pay for itself to get fixed."

"And neither am I. It's not my door."

"But it's your fault it's busted in the first place." Anya is on her feet now, towering over Raven, but the brunette doesn't even flinch. Fox has managed to pull out her phone and is recording the whole thing, while trying not to laugh.

"Know what if you couldn't arrest me I would punch you!" Raven glares at her before storming out of the café leaving a flustered Anya behind. The blonde drops back into her seat as if trying to piece together what just happened.

You turn to Lexa and indicate it may be time to head out before you are caught and she agrees. You both thank Fox for helping you on your little mission and she thanks you in return for the entertainment on a usually boring shift.

* * *

By the time you make it back home you have ten text messages and fourteen missed calls all from Raven.

"You're not allowed to see Lexa anymore." She says before you're even fully in the door.

"What?" You ask in disbelief.

"Her roommate is a complete asshole and I refuse to associate with her and if you two continue seeing each other I'll have to eventually have to because of your whole be friends with my girlfriend's friends rule." Raven explains in one big breath.

"You're the one who came up with that rule when you wanted to date one of my girlfriend's friends." You challenge.

"That's besides the point." She huffs out arms crossed.

You're trying to contain your laughter at the situation and just nod your head. Raven knows full well that you don't intend to stop seeing Lexa, but you commend her efforts. You think you'll let her stew for a while longer before letting her know the whole thing was a set up.

"I'm going to go text Lexa and tell her you don't want me seeing her anymore." You say as you head to your room.

"You better!" You hear her call as you close your door.


	6. Confessions

**A/N: I know this took a while and thanks for your patience. I hope you all enjoy the twist.**

* * *

Clarke isn't answering her phone and you're trying to get to her in time to warn her. You're not sure exactly how, but when you'd woken up this morning Anya was standing just inside your bedroom door, glare firmly set in place as she informed you that she'd become aware of your prank. You thought she was going to retaliate, but she just walked off and the two of you had gone to work later. You feel she enjoys watching you squirm all day.

It's lunchtime now and Anya had asked you to go get something from the vegan place a few blocks down from the station. You hadn't thought much of it at the time because you both enjoy the food there, but Anya is nowhere to be found when you get back. She's left you a note to say she's gone to pay your girlfriend a visit.

"Clarke, Anya knows!" you warn her voicemail yet again frustrated that she's not picking up. "Where are you? she's headed your way."

You groan as you pocket your phone. Before you can leave and try to intercept her, the Captain drops a stack of papers on your desk for review that need to be done within the hour. You know Anya set this up. You just hope whatever she does Clarke will still want to see you afterwards.

* * *

It's a good day, Raven had finished fabricating the parts you needed to finish your work on the ford escort. The only downer being you'd forgotten your phone at home and hadn't had the time to call Lexa and let her know. You decide you'll call her once you get back to the shop.

Today's your turn to go on the lunch run, Raven had been craving food from the food truck a few blocks down the street, so you're currently buying your meal as a thank you for her work. You make small talk with the cashier when it's your turn then thank them once they've handed over the boxes. You can't wait to get home, Lexa has been on days, so she'll be home early and the two of you had plans to spend the night together.

Walking back to the shop you spot a car you vaguely recognize, but you're not sure where from. The next thing you notice is the lack of music playing, you and Raven have music playing practically the entire day while you're at work, even during lunch. You shrug thinking Raven may just be on the phone and turned it down for the client's benefit.

"Raven," you call out to your sister. "I'm back, wash your hands before you run down here and turn the music back up."

Raven doesn't answer you, but you do hear a loud crash coming from the upstairs office and a muffled groan. You set the food down and grab your pipe wrench before running up the stairs to the office. More stuff can be heard crashing and you curse yourself for not having your phone on you.

You push the door open, wrench ready for attack only to nearly drop the tool. "Raven what the _fuck_ are you doing?" You're flabbergasted at this development and seeing more of your sister and Lexa's sister than you ever needed to see and they're on _your_ _desk_.

"Clarke, I think you know what I was trying to do until you burst in here." Raven replies pulling her shirt back over her head. "Do you mind giving us a minute?" Your eyes bolt between Raven and Anya and your desk, back again for another circuit before you back out of the door.

You think you may be in shock, how'd that even happen Raven was just bitching about Anya earlier in the day, and now they're having sex on your desk. You're going to have to burn that desk now.

The thoughts in your head aren't even finished forming when you hear giggling coming from inside the office. Assuming both have had ample time to get dressed you open the door again, wrench still firmly in hand. You're grateful they're both dressed and off your poor desk.

"Now would one of you mind explaining what exactly is happening here?" You say pointing the tool between them. Raven's smirk is enough to let you know you're not going to get a straight answer from her. " _Anya_ , can you explain why my sister, who up until this morning had some rather colorful things to say about you, is now trying to defile you on my desk?"

Anya chuckles and you glare at her unimpressed. "She really is oblivious, _babe_." She turns to Raven who is trying and failing at keeping her laughter at bay. You're getting more frustrated by the minute with these two. Hold on a minute did Anya just call Raven babe.

"What did you just call her?" You ask frustration forgotten for the minute.

"She called me babe," Raven finally chimes in. "You know it's a term of endearment two people in a relationship may use, although since you and Lexa aren't at that stage yet I can see why it may be confusing."

If Anya wasn't present, scratch that if Anya wasn't a cop, who could arrest you for assault and battery or grievous bodily harm, you'd already have attacked Raven by now.

"The two of you have only met once and it was three weeks ago and you," you point to a still snickering Raven, "have had nothing but bad things to say about her until right this second. You can't possibly be dating!"

"Clarke," Anya catches your attention using what you feel may be her detective tone. "Why don't you have a seat and let us explain." She tells you pulling your chair away from your desk for you. Anya must be one of the most effective members of the force as you sit down almost on command.

A beat of silence later the two take turns going into a detailed explanation of what's going on. The two of them bumped into each other in the elevator three and a half months ago when Anya was taking Gustus for a walk. After some heavy elevator flirting -as Raven describes it- they went out on enough dates and hit it off. You ignore Raven's childish attempt to brag about how much sex they've had and where, you don't want to know how much more of your stuff they've defiled.

"Well that's all good and great, it still doesn't explain the rest of it, why'd you pretend not to know me when I broke into your house or that you didn't know each other?" You ask although you have a sneaking suspicion of what the answer will be.

"That my dear sister, was my master plan." Raven gloats. "You see I'd explained to Anya about our prank wars and your crush on her sister, once she told me about Lexa's crush on you I couldn't pass up an opportunity." Raven has to pause a second to laugh before she can continue. "A few weeks later the perfect plan came to me."

"Although," Anya chimes in. "This perfect plan didn't include you breaking into our apartment. You were just supposed to think you'd been locked outside, fall asleep and then Lexa would have found you in the morning, when she took Gustus out on his morning run."

"Unfortunately for Anya's door, drunk Clarke had other ideas and made your own key." Raven laughs full out this time. "It was epic even Lexa's reaction to the whole thing, she thought you were a stupid criminal." Raven is half way off the table she's laughing so hard right now.

"We were going to tell you about it after a few days," Anya picks up again, "but then you tried to play us, so we thought we'd go along with it until the perfect moment to reveal itself came along."

"And that right moment was on my desk?" You ask exasperated at the still smirking duo.

"Well that was just accidental, Anya had a free moment and you were taking forever getting back." Raven shrugs.

"You're both assholes." You tell them.

"I'm sure my sister will agree with you once she's dug herself out from under the stacks of paperwork she's stuck filing." Anya laughs and your eyes widen.

"What did you do?" You glare at the intimidating blonde.

"I may have indicated to her that I knew what you two did and I've gone to pay you a visit." She chuckles and you curse of all the days to leave your phone at home.

"How unfortunate you couldn't find your phone this morning either, so poor Lexa probably is freaking out she can't get a warning out to you,Clarke." Raven snickers and you lunge at her only to be caught by Anya.

"I can't believe you hid my phone! You're such an ass!" You yell at your sister.

"Clarke go call Lexa." Anya suggests even handing you her phone to do just that. You huff and walk out, Anya's phone in hand. You can hear the two of them laughing as the door shuts behind you.

"Keep off my desk!" You yell back before dialing Lexa's number.


End file.
